Peracid compositions, namely peroxycarboxylic acid compositions, exhibit useful antimicrobial and bleaching activity. Conventional peroxycarboxylic acid compositions typically include short chain peroxycarboxylic acids or mixtures of short chain peroxycarboxylic acids and medium chain peroxycarboxylic acids, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,200,189, 5,314,687, 5,409,713, 5,437,868, 5,489,434, 6,674,538, 6,010,729, 6,111,963, and 6,514,556, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such peroxycarboxylic acids have low molecular weights, including for example peracetic acid.
There are limitations associated with peracid compositions, including peroxycarboxylic acids, such as the malodors associated with short chain peracids and the decomposition of peracid compositions over time. As a result, peracid compositions may exhibit a strong, sharp, irritating, or otherwise unacceptable odor. Another example of a limitation of use of malodorous peracids includes the use of hot water, such as in industrial laundry applications, as this increases volatility of the acids and further intensifies the malodor. However, despite the limitations of peroxycarboxylic acid compositions, they remain effective antimicrobial and bleaching agents. In addition, in various cleaning and bleaching applications there remains a need for more effective antimicrobial and/or bleaching agents, including the peroxycarboxylic acid compositions.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop peroxycarboxylic acid bleaching compositions having improved antimicrobial and bleaching profiles.
According to the invention, it is a particular object to develop peroxycarboxylic acid bleaching compositions having improved bleaching capability over peracetic acid.
A further object of the invention is to develop polyethyleneimine bleaching activators for various peroxycarboxylic acids, including peracetic acid.